


Гнилые земли

by Sambaris



Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Зажатые в тиски между магической чумой и армией обезумевшего короля, последние рейнджеры из клана Волка продолжают бороться, чтобы умереть - но победить, чего бы им это ни стоило.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Aurian (https://ficbook.net/authors/739850)  
> Работа была написана на конкурс "Фандомная битва-2016" для команды fandom Furry 2016

Улицы Оаквилля казались вымершими. Ветер мёл пыль по брусчатке, скрипели ставни и вывески, шумели листья деревьев, но ни одной звериной фигуры не было видно от городских ворот. Тэйн повёл носом. Пахло пылью и запустением, а ещё на самой границе восприятия присутствовал едва заметный сладковатый запах гнили. Вдруг вспомнилось, как отец однажды сказал ему: пока есть жизнь, есть надежда. Здесь, похоже, для надежды места уже не осталось. Город пал.  
На севере Гниль ещё скрывалась в лесных чащобах, в подвалах и катакомбах, пряталась под масками и строила заговоры — но чем ближе к столице, тем более явным становилось её присутствие. Здесь, в Оаквилле, она подчинила себе всё. Ривер покачала головой. Вряд ли хоть кому-то из горожан удалось выжить. Самым разумным для двух волков было бы обойти город вокруг и продолжить путь к столице — но именно здесь раньше жил Алхимик. В его лаборатории Тэйн надеялся найти ключ к победе над Гнилью. Ривер не верила в этот план, но даже она соглашалась, что в их ситуации нельзя отбрасывать никакие возможности.  
Тэйн покосился на Ривер. Её уши стояли торчком, хвост вилял туда-сюда — верный признак беспокойства. Она тоже почувствовала запах Гнили. Весь город был западнёй, даже не особенно тщательно замаскированной.  
Тэйн открыл пасть, стараясь не дышать через нос — тошнотворный запах, кажется, становился сильнее с каждым вздохом. Знакомый зуд в клыках — инстинктивное предвкушение драки. Тэйн ухмыльнулся. Инстинкт не врал: драка им предстояла серьёзная. Волк вынул меч из ножен и осторожно шагнул вперёд, под арку городских ворот.

Огромный бурый медведь всё никак не желал падать, хотя меч Тэйна уже дважды рассёк его шкуру на глубину не меньше когтя. Вместо крови из ран текла густая чёрная жижа — Гниль давно поглотила несчастного целиком, превратив в безвольную марионетку. Глаза медведя горели фиолетовым огнём, топор в лапах летал, как пушинка. Городская площадь была вся залита чёрной кровью Гнильцов, тела лежали тут и там, но новые ряды бывших горожан продолжали наступать из подворотен. Тэйн чувствовал, что выдыхается. В колчане Ривер давно закончились стрелы, и теперь она прикрывала его спину, добивая раненых своим кинжалом. Волк слышал её тяжелое дыхание: её силы тоже были на исходе. Лесных рейнджеров не готовили к сражениям вроде этого, но иногда война не оставляла им выбора.  
Медведь бросился вперёд, в очередную атаку, и Тэйн ловко поднырнул под топор, развернулся, и меч, проскользив по широкой дуге, обрушился медведю прямо на основание шеи. Удар такой силы даже самая плотная шкура не смогла бы остановить. Отрубленная голова упала вниз, на камни брусчатки. Обезглавленное тело тяжело шлёпнулось следом, во все стороны полетели капли чёрной слизи.  
Тэйн обернулся. Напротив него стояли лисы, выдры, бобры, кролики — всякая мелочь. Похоже, самых крупных и сильных противников они уже упокоили. Дальше будет легче. У них есть вполне реальный шанс победить.  
Внезапно фигуры Гнильцов зашатались. Лапы хаотично дёргались, фиолетовый огонь в глазах мерцал, то загораясь ярче, то потухая совсем. Проклятье. Круг Чернокнижников обратил своё внимание на Оаквилль. Тэйн знал, что будет дальше. Он с этим уже сталкивался, и в прошлый раз едва унёс лапы.  
Гнильцы один за другим падали на землю. Над тем местом, где они стояли, поднимались в воздух потоки фиолетового дыма, свиваясь в фигуры, надписи, загадочные знаки. Тэйн старался не смотреть на них. В них была чёрная магия, они умели затягивать и подчинять себе слабых духом… Бежать было слишком поздно, да и некуда. Волк стоял, тяжело опершись на меч, и смотрел, как облако фиолетового дыма над площадью становится всё больше и гуще. Струйки дыма тянулись из окон, дверей, печных труб — те гнильцы, что уже не могли самостоятельно передвигаться и сражаться, тоже отдавали остатки своих жизненных сил тёмному колдовству.  
Облако стало непроглядно-чёрным и начало оформляться в чёткий силуэт. Огромные лапы с острыми, как кинжалы, когтями; широкие крылья, в размахе способные дотянуться от одного края площади до другого. Птица Рок. Манифестация самой Гнили, её истинная сущность.  
Птица раскрыла клюв и издала оглушающий клёкот. Тэйн упал на колени, сжав уши лапами. Потом снова встал и поднял меч. Что ж. Они с самого начала знали, что их шансы призрачны… По крайней мере, они погибнут в бою, как подобает последним рейнджерам клана волков.  
Боковым зрением Тэйн увидел, как Ривер вышла вперёд. В её лапах не было оружия. Что она делает? Тэйн протянул к ней лапу — а потом вдруг отдёрнул, внезапно вспомнив и всё поняв. Вот почему отец называл её особенной. Вот почему Железная Стража прикрывала именно её отступление из цитадели, и полегла там вся, до последнего солдата.  
Ривер подняла лапы в воздух, когти звонко стучали, складываясь в странные жесты и знаки. Слова забытого языка вылетали из её пасти, и неизвестно откуда взявшееся эхо разносило их по площади. Солнце потускнело и вдруг погасло, погрузив город во мрак.  
А потом колонна синего огня ударила с неба прямо в огромную птицу, и воздух стал сухим и обжигающе горячим. Чёрная кровь гнильцов кипела и пузырилась на камнях площади, огромная птица кричала и выла, пытаясь выйти из-под удара огненного копья, но было слишком поздно. Её крылья ломались и плавились, теряли форму, клюв треснул и раскололся, и в то же мгновение всё её тело снова превратилось в облако дыма.  
Огонь погас. Солнце резко вспыхнуло в небе, ослепляя и заставляя жмуриться. Тэйн заморгал, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть.  
Камни на площади были чёрными от копоти. На месте тел гнильцов остались только скелеты, вплавленные в брусчатку. Ривер без движения лежала на самой границе закопчённого круга. Тэйн чертыхнулся и бросился к ней.

Тэйн уходил на юг. Стены Оаквилля скрывались за деревьями. За спиной скрипела колёсами тележка с бесчувственной Ривер. Рейнджер изо всех сил надеялся, что к ночи волчица придёт в себя. Скоро начнёт темнеть, и нужно будет разбивать лагерь.  
Тэйн снял перчатку и взглянул на правую переднюю лапу. Маленькие фиолетовые пятна под шкурой были едва видны, но их явно становилось всё больше с каждым днём. Сколько времени у него осталось? Неделя?  
Волк сжал зубы. Неделя. Этого должно хватить. Убить короля. Разрушить Круг. Отомстить за клан.  
Записки Алхимика оказались бесполезны. Значит, оставалась лишь безнадёжная схватка.  
Далёкая птица запела где-то в лесу, и Тэйн остановился, прислушиваясь. Жизнь продолжается. Жизнь всегда продолжается, и даже Гниль не в силах сломить её окончательно.  
Тэйн улыбнулся и снова покатил тележку вперёд. Жизнь продолжается. А пока есть жизнь — есть надежда.


End file.
